Fanboy
by TheGrayson
Summary: Bart's a Dick Grayson fanboy. Oneshot.


**Okay, this is just a oneshot about a small prompt I read.**

**"Bart Allen sees all the different sides of Dick Grayson. He used to be a fanboy, and now he's a friend."**

* * *

><p>The first time he sees Dick Grayson is as a superhero.<p>

"Turn on the news, we're on TV!"

Wally had sprinted home after a short mission with the old Titans in Washington, where apparently they had thwarted an attempton the President's life. The press had been buzzing, mostly about the President himself, but one young lackey had clipped some footage of the five heroes in action and had aired it on the national news network.

Bart had watched, mostly to see the Titans.

Seeing Wally was nothing different. He had sped around and knocked into several thugs, something which Bart himself did on patrol frequently. Tempest and Troia had worked together to bring down a few more goons, and Arsenal had sent even more thudding to the ground in quick bursts of exploding arrows.

That was great and all, but what really captivated him was Nightwing.

Wally spoke highly of him, and the fact that he was their leader was a feat in and of itself, considering that he was just a normal person paired up with three metahumans.

But the way he _moved, _the way he flipped and dodged and spun and _danced_ around his victims like an acrobat was riveting. Bart couldn't see much of his face, but the small glimpses he did snatch showed him finely sculpted features and a smug smirk as he incapacitated his enemies.

"-and did you see that twist I put on that guy!" Wally was still ranting on and on about the fact that he was on _national televeision. _Bart nodded along, pretending to listen, but in reality his eyes never left Nightwing.

* * *

><p>The second time he saw Dick Grayson was as a leader.<p>

Wally had promised to go on a short patrol with Bart, who had been cooped up all week with a case of pneumonia.

"Oh man, sorry Bart, but I promised the guys that I'd stop by for a briefing."

Bart knows that when Wally says "the guys" he doesn't mean his normal friends or the League; he means the Titans. It's kind of upsetting that he's being pushed away for a breifing, but Bart sighs and whines and eventually says that Wally can go as long as he takes the younger speedster with him, and Wally says yes because Wally's nice like that, and he knows how exciting it is to be out and fighting crime.

Bart says he wants to go to make sure that Wally doens't skip out on his promise to go on patrol, but the real reason he wants to go is because _Dick Grayson_ will be there and the man's a living legend.

They reach the headquarters in record time, partly because they're gifted with superspeed, partly because Wally's hungry and he wasnts to stop for a burger before they leave on patrol.

Bart has been in the tower before, he just hadn't been in a conference.

Well, technically he's standing to the side in an already-cramped office, but he doesn't care.

Dick Grayson is standing at the head of the table, a small frown on his face as he read over a long list of facts that Bart doesn't even try to understand. He looks serious, focused, and _totally in the zone_, and for a minute Bart wishes that he could be as intense as Dick Grayson.

But then he looks up and smiles at Bart- he actually waves and smiles! -and Bart feels as if he's floating, drifting up to the ceiling with happiness. Dick Grayson_, _the Dick Grayson, noticed him and cared enough to smile and wave.

Bart is never going to forget this moment.

* * *

><p>The third time he sees Dick Grayson is as a carefree young man.<p>

Wally was heading over to Wayne Manor and had ever-so-graciously asked Bart if he wanted to come with.

Bart nearly peed his pants.

Him? Heading over to Dick Grayson's house? Bart suddenly wants to dress up, maybe wear a suit or something to let Dick know that he wasn't a little kid. Or maybe a dinner jacket. He doesn't get much time to think though, because Wally's already out the door, so he throws on a casually-fancy sweatervest and runs after his cousin, sprinting to catch up with the older and faster speedster.

They reach Gotham in a matter of minutes, and by the time they reach the Manor Bart is nearly shaking in anticipation. He has no idea what to expect-will Dick be working, or maybe cooking, or even playing video games?

He certainly doesn't expect Dick Grayson to be sitting in black swimtrunks at the side of the Olympic-sized pool, realxing and tanning in the dying rays of the sun.

Wally grins and pulls off his shirt and sweatpants, and Bart finds out that his older cousin is wearing swimtrunks too.

He feels ridiculously overdressed in his sweatervest. He wishes that he had brought a swimsuit too, if only to sit and relax with Dick the way Wally is doing right now. Bart just stands to the side, looking somewhat awkward as he watches the two men- heroes- talk and laugh.

And then- oh, God- Dick Grayson looks up and waves at him, grinning as he yells out, "Hey, Bart!"

Bart doesn't know what to do. Should he wave back, or would that look cocky and disrespectful coming from a newbie like him to a man with as much experience and prowess as Dick Grayson. Maybe he should bow.

He settles for a weak hello and a shaky smile, and then Tim runs out of the door and whisks the young speedster away to the game room, where he doesn't have to worry about making a fool out of himself in front of Dick. He settles down and smiles, laughing as Tim switches the Gamestation on.

He still wishes he had brought swimtrunks.

* * *

><p>The fourth time he sees Dick is as a friend.<p>

He's not entirely sure why he's at the Manor, not entirely sure how he got there. His feet probably carried him there, most likely trying to find Tim. Still numb, he runs up to the door and presses the doorbell, only faintly hearing the gothic tune ring through the mansion.

Dick Grayson answers the door, dressed in an oversized Gotham Knights sweatshirts and dingy basketball shorts. Bart's too far out of it to even get nervous.

Dick's welcoming smile fades from his face as he takes in Bart's blank gaze, his shaking hands, the blood splattered on his clothes. It isn't his blood.

"Wally." Bart manages to say, and then suddenly (the details are all foggy) Dick is clinging to his hand and they're flying along the freeway and they're at Keystone City in a matter of minutes. Dick doesn't say anything else to Bart, just gives him a quick nod and rushes into Wally's grey apartment, his fists clenched and his eyes (Bart finally sees them up close now, they're blue) are wary with fear and worry.

It's nearly an hour by the time he comes back out, and when Dick finally does he sees Bart still standing in the exact same spot in the hallway, his gaze unmovingly fixed on the door. Bart immediately jolts and stands straighter when Dick looks at him, and the entire hallway is suddenly stiff with tension. And then, Dick smiles.

Bart lets out the breath he's been holding all day.

Wally's okay, Wally's fine, Wally's not dead.

Something snaps inside of Bart (he'd forever be mortified) and he runs into Dick, clasping him tightly and taking in deep, shuddering breaths.

"I thought-I thought he-"

Dick doesn't say anything as Bart nearly cries, but just holds him tighter and whispers soothing words into his ear, completely unfazed by the terrifying rush of emotion.

And that's when Bart realizes that Dick is so much more than a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow, that turned out more slashy than I'd hoped. I've never written slash before. But hey, if you like slash, there you go. <strong>

**Please R&R.**

**-TheGrayson**


End file.
